Love Game : Long Enough Engagement
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Janji harus ditepati, bukan? HunHan Fanfic Pendek, Alur Cepat, Ending kacau - - RnR? Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bashing!


Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Love Game – Long Enough Engagement

Cast :

Luhan EXO

Sehun EXO

Genre : Romance/Crime

Warning : Yaoi,

Disclaimer : EXO – SM Ent. Love Game © Shizuku Taki

.

.

.

"_**Hunnie, kalau nanti kita sudah dewasa kita akan menikah. Aku akan jadi pengantin Hunnie. Aku akan menjadi pendamping hidup Hunnie," ujar seorang anak kecil dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar-binar.**_

"_**Benalkah? Hyung akan menikah dengan Hunnie?"**_

"_**Ne, Hyung berjanji." Anak kecil itu mengulurkan kelingking mungilnya pada 'Hunnie'.**_

"_**Janji," sahut anak yang dipanggil Hunnie itu.**_

.

.

.

-Luhan POV-

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu aku menerima telepon dari Sehun, teman kecilku yang sangat kusayangi. Sehun yang imut, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya yang seputih susu dan tidak lupa, wajahnya yang terlihat seperti orang mengantuk itu. Aku merindukannya.

"Halo, Hunnie. Sehunnie!" seruku dari telepon.

"_Haha, halo, Hyung. Apa kabarmu?"_ suaranya terdengar berbeda dengan yang dulu. Lebih berat, tapi dia masih cadel.

Aku tersenyum senang, "aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? Aku meridukanmu, Hunnie."

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Akupun sangat merindukanmu, Hyung,"_ ujarnya, _"oh, ya, Hyung. Lupakan saja janji kita yang dulu itu."_

Aku mengernyit bingung, "janji? Janji yang mana?"

"_Janji kita dulu. Janji kita akan menikah. Sekarang aku sudah punya kekasih, Hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janji itu,"_ jelasnya.

"O-oh, janji yang itu. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Toh, aku juga sudah lupa dengan janji itu, Hunnie," ujarku santai walaupun ada sedikit rasa kecewa dan rasa bersalah di hatinya.

"_Maaf ya, Hyung. Oh, ya, bisa minta nomor ponselmu, Hyung? Jadi kalau menghubungimu aku tidak terlalu susah."_

"Baiklah, dicatat ya, Hunnie."

Aku memberikan nomor ponselku padanya. Lalu kami berdua mengobrol, mengenang masa lalu kami berdua sebelum kami berpisah.

.

.

_**Aku masih menyukainya.**_

.

.

-Normal POV-

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan di lapangan SM High School. Mencari gedung olahraga yang biasanya dijadikan ruang dance oleh klub dance karena tidak terpakai. Ketemu. Luhan mengintip ke dalam gedung olahraga itu. Sehun ada di sana, sedang menari, menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama lagu.

Luhan tertegun melihat Sehun yang sekarang. Sehun yang dulu bertubuh lebih kecil darinya kini tumbuh tinggi. Lehernya yang jenjang, kulitnya masih seputih susu.

"Dia tampan," gumam Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan melihat seorang namja tinggu berkulit coklat menghampiri Sehun sambil membawa handuk. Dia menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun berhenti menari dan namja itu mengelap keringat Sehun dengan hancuk itu.

"Dia kekasih Sehun?"

Hati Luhan melengos. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Luhan menghela nafas, dia berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Luhan mencampakkan tasnya sembarangan, melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Dia membuka ikatan dasinya lalu mengacak rambutnya yang kecoklatan.

"Kenapa aku jadi stress begini?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan lalu mengambil ponselnya, "aku harus menghubunginya dan menyatakan perasaanku."

Luhan menekan angka 1 yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan ponsel Sehun. Sedetik kemudian Sehun menganggkat telepon dari Luhan.

"_Halo, Hyung? Ada apa?" _tanya Sehun.

"Sehunnie, besok kau ada waktu tidak?" Luhan bertanya sambil memainkan kukunya.

"_Hmm? Besok? Ada, Hyung. Kebetulan klub sedang libur."_

"Baiklah, besok aku ingin jalan denganmu."

"_Baiklah. Datanglah ke sekolahku jam dua siang. Aku akan menunggumu di depang gerbang sekolah," _ujar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "baiklah, aku akan ke sana besok. See you, Hunnie."

"_See you too, Hyung."_

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia meletakkan ponselnya lalu merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Besok harus kukatakan." Dia memainkan jemarinya di atas selimutnya, "aku sangat mencintainya."

.

.

.

Besoknya, tepat jam dua siang, Luhan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah Sehun sambil menenteng sebuah tas kertas kecil berisi coklat buatannya. Sehun sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang dia tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihat _namja_ yang kemarin berdiri di samping Sehun. _Namja_ itu meletakkan sesuatu di tangan Sehun. Sebuah benda kecil berkilauan, kalau bisa diperkirakan itu adalah sebuah cincin.

Luhan membaca gerakan mulut _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu berkata '_maaf_' lalu meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun menatap cincin itu lalu memasukannya ke saku celananya sambil menghela nafas. Luhan mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. Sehun berbalik dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

"_H-hyung_?"

"Kenapa, Hunnie? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "aku baru saja putus."

Luhan tidak tahu dia harus tersenyum atau ikut bersedih sekarang. Luhan tersenyum, memeluk Sehun dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Sehunnie jangan sedih, ya. Ada _hyung_ di sini," ujar Luhan.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, "terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun, namun Sehun tidak melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi putih Luhan.

"Se-sehunnie…," panggilnya.

"_Ne, Hyung_?"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam, "a-aku… Aku menyukaimu. Aku suka Sehun. Sehun yang dulu, Sehun yang sekarang. Sehun tetap Sehun yang sama dimataku. Sehun tidak boleh bersedih, ada aku di sini. Ada aku yang selalu menemanimu," ujarnya.

Sehun tertegun. Dia menatap mata Luhan dalam, _"hyung…"_

"Sehunnie… Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun tersenyum. Dipeluknya tubuh Luhan erat, "_gomawo, Hyung_."

Luhan mengangguk, "a-aku pulang dulu ya. Ah, ini coklat untukmu." Luhan menyerahkan tas kertas yang dibawanya tadi pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dieliusnya kepala Luhan lalu di kecupnya dahi Luhan yang tertutupi poni. Pipi Luhan memerah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hyung," ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lalu pergi dari sana. Luhan tersenyum senang dan menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kau sampai berbuat seperti ini untuk mendapatkannya. Kau tega," ujar seseorang.

Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Kai, namja yang tadi mengembalikan cincinnya pada Sehun.

"Kalau tidak kulakukan dia tidak akan ingat." Sehun tersenyum, "terima kasih mau membantuku berpura-pura jadi pacarku, Kai."

"_Anytime,_ aku akan selalu membantumu," ujar Kai, "walau harus berbuat seperti ini agar dia ingat akan janjinya dulu."

"Tentu saja dia harus mengingat janjinya padaku. Benang merah kami tidak akan terputus meskipun ia lupa dengan janjinya." Sehun menyeringai, "dia hanya milikku dan akan selalu menjadi milikku. Xi Lu Han."

"Kau jahat, Sehun-ah." Kai memijat pelipisnya, pusing melihat tingkah teman dekatnya yang satu ini.

"Biarlah, aku akan menjadi jahat hanya untuknya." Sehun memakan coklat yang diberikan Luhan padanya, "Hanya aku yang akan selalu mencintainya."

.

.

.

_**Janji harus ditepati, bukan?**_

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Gaje gaje gaje DX

Mian endingnya gaje begini -_-

Selanjutnya! TaoRis Ditunggu ya

Bye :*


End file.
